Races : Human
Humans are the most prevelant Race in the world of Dirlan. Ranging from four to seven feet when fully grown, with hair, eye and skin colorations vastly beyond standard figuring, they are the most diverse, and most capable of adapting to nearly any surrounding. Their lifespan is, typcially, 60-70 years of age. Traits Humans are, by all measure, normal. Medium range of vision, medium strength, medium speed. Humans are purely middle of the road in terms of their innate abilities. They make up for this with their absolute adaptability. Humans have the easiest time adopting new languages (assuming they do not require special vocal systems to use), can adjust from ocean to forest to cavern with relative ease, and are capable of almost any profession with adequate training. It has been said by many that they make up for their comparatively short lifespans by doing great things very quickly. Human will power is notably strong, so much so that they are often able to shake off the effects of psychic or magical suggestion far faster than other races. Humans are omnivors, and will eat just about anything that isn't trying to eat them at the time. That said, they will eat their predators, if given the opportunity. They are capable in most professions, though they require mechanical augmentation for much heavy lifting or deep sea excavations. Their prefered professions are entirely subjective, though humans display a great aptitude for mechanism design in general. Appearance Go get a mirror. Seriously. You're a human. Humans range between four and seven feet with a few extreme exceptions. Men tend to stand about a foot taller than women on average. Their weight can also range from person to person, from as little as one hundred (100) pounds, upwards of three or four hundred (3-400), and range from scrawny and skeleton-like, to meaty warriors with rippling muscles to big mounds of goo, all depended on individual lifestyle. For this reason, other races will often ask if a human is such if they are of a type not commonly seen. Hair and eyes range dramatically, as with most humanoid races, but these variances do not denote their breed or caste as with other races. Also unlike their sibling races, humans also range dramatically in skin color, from pale pinks through shades of brown and cream to an almost black brown. Hair can be red, orange, yellow, brown, black and white, with the entire spectrum in between these colors, and eyes are typically blue, green, grey and brown, with some variences therein. Aside from personal preference, there are only minute differences in eye color. Social Hierarchy Humans have no blood lineage as kings or nobles, though at one time this was the case. Since coming to Dirlan, they have adopted a more democratic social structure, appointing leaders by popular concensus and holding those leaders responsible for changes to the community during their time. This has met with some positives and some negatives, but is overall considered a decent system. Humans are quick to deify people, to make legends of accomplishments of note. As such, a new series of heroes have been canonized over the years, ranging from great soldiers to craftsmen to scientists. It is in the nature of man to remember these feats through oral and written tradition, though after a few generations, these stories are often misremembered or mistold, and soon become shadows of their former glory, being turned into alegories for their teller's purposes. Still, some legends evade this because of their cultural importance. Distribution Given their innate ability to adapt and spread, humans populate all of the Five Cities of Dirlan. They also roam indescriminantly of the wilds, though there is a general prevelance for being above ground, near forests and water, but generally without being directly in either. In recent years, due to technological advances, humans have begun to expand their reign to include the skies and even deep below the ocean. Humans prefer medium sized cities, with no more than two or three thousand people before splitting into separate settlements.